


Like one of your German Mechs

by Skylarium_Rose



Series: Cops & Mobs! Stories Serialized [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Alternate Universe - Mob, Antics & Shenanigans, Art Exhibition, Drama & Romance, Friends With Benefits With Feelings, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylarium_Rose/pseuds/Skylarium_Rose
Summary: Beauty is truly in the eye of the beholder.As is chaos.
Relationships: Blitzwing/Bumblebee
Series: Cops & Mobs! Stories Serialized [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717396
Comments: 16
Kudos: 30





	Like one of your German Mechs

**Author's Note:**

> Title is obviously adapted from the best line of a movie I've never seen except for the sinking part, which is accurate because Blitzbee is slowly dragging me down many years later. The plus side to this is that I've got tons of art to gush over and fics to read and now add to (ゝ◡╹)

“Hummelchen?"

Bumblebee stops pouring glasses of Helexian champagne at the questioning petname and looks up, seeing Blitzwing grin down at him. Pointing to the side of his face the taller man taps at his cheek.

“Jou got…”

Eyes widening in understanding, Bumblebee drops the bottle and jumps back, turning around to use the mirror at the back of the bar. Seeing the flake of bright blue paint on his cheek sends him into a panic and he hurriedly, but gently, starts pulling at his suit jacket to see it from other angles. 

“Aw man! Do you see any more?" Bumblebee asks, his voice getting wobbly just thinking about his best suit being ruined.

It was actually his only suit as he was still saving up his tips for a second one. But recently he had to dip into that fund to get his years old bike fixed. If there was paint on this one Bumblebee would need to get it dry clean and that was not cheap. 

"No. Nothing to report." Comes Blitzwing's smooth and collected voice.

As Bumblebee continues to check his outfit the other takes the chance to let his optics blatantly trail up and down his favorite bartender as he takes another swig from the champagne bottle he rescued from breaking against the counter.

Sighing heavily, Bumblebee is slightly relieved as he takes one more extra look in the mirror, stretching up over and around the ornate bottles to see himself. Only then does he truly relax. Walking over to the sink he grabs a napkin and wets it to clean himself up. Scrubbing at the paint he turns back to Blitzwing giving the man a small smile.

"Thanks, you thief," And Blitzwing just raises the rest of the bottle like he was toasting someone while Bumblebee slumps back against the bar exhausted from that scare, "I thought I didn’t get splashed. O-Orion said I didn’t —"

"Let me guess," Leaning against the bar as well Blitzwing's smirk gets a teasing glint to it, "He did und jou laughed und made fun of him."

Opening his mouth to defend himself Bumblebee finds himself coming up short with an true explanation. And the growing grin at his silence doesn’t make it any better. Turning away, Bumblebee crossing his arms, frowning — No. He did _not_ pout — at being called out about what happened.

"It was funny." He grumbles much to Blitzwing's amusement.

"Ja! Ja! No doubt," The other agrees with a short chuckle, "Who vas painting?" He asks as he uses the end of the bottle to tap at one of his horns.

Grabbing hold of the bottle before it can make contact Blitzwing lets go so Bumblebee can snatch it out of his hand. As he tosses it into the recyclable bin and goes to get another bottle for table eighteen's order Bumblebee tells himself that he was strong enough to take the bottle out of Blitzwing's hand if he wanted to. Coming back with the champagne he sticks his tongue out and Blitzwing's replies with his Random face, which has much better results.

"Anyway," Rolling his optics fondly as he can tell he's been outmatched, "It was my friend Bulkhead. Loves it. Says its 'calming and stuff'." Quoting his lovable best friend.

Bumblebee, on the other hand, thinks it is a hassle and mind numbing. With all the rules that someone had to remember to make a nice picture how could anyone find it fun? And all the energy that went into worrying about an optic not looking right or the colors not blending the way you wanted could be more useful for something way more fun. There were so many other fun activities like roller skating, watching a movie, dancing. Pits, even playing a card game was more interesting!

Going back to finish the last three glasses of seven he waves Sunburst over for the order and puts the bottle back, unaware of Blitzwing's hardening expression as it turns cool.

"He does really good work, but I just don’t know what he sees in it," Leaning back against the bar, Bumblebee scrunches up his nasal ridge as he thought about another thing he disliked about it, "Or how he stands that smell. Ick! I mean he usually paints on the roof, but it was raining today."

"Artwork iz very zoothing to many people." Blitzwing says softly.

Looking away from where his gaze had settled down the bar Bumblebee raises an optic ridge at Blitz's defense of the weird past time, looking very thoughtful about it. If anything he assumed Blitzwing would agree with him.

"It’s kinda lame if you ask me," He says before stepping away briefly to refill a couple of glasses of Vosian brandy and mixing up a Cosmic Rust. Finished with those customers Bumblebee slides back over on the smooth granite of the floor. Propping himself back across from Blitzwing he sighs again, "And its so slow."

"Fast izn’t always ze answer."

"It is a lot of the time though," He says with a cheeky grin and Blitz's lips twitch, fighting the smile, "But like how does anyone deal with all the sketching, or the primer. And then there are the base paints —"

"Jou zeem to know a lot about it for not liking it." Blitzwing says as his optic narrows and his monocle focuses on him.

Crossing his arms in an 'X' Bumblebee shakes his head fervently, "No way! It's only because I'm a good friend and listen to what Bulk has to say... Even if it is the most boring thing ever."

The cool look grows more suspicious by the second and if Bumblebee wasn't wrong, and he rarely was except certain occasions, Blitz almost looks hurt.

_That can't be right. Why would he be upset?_

The quiet tension between them grows as the music from the band simmers down. As polite applause fills the club Bumblebee moves closer, ready to ask what's wrong, but Ruse and her gang roll up to the bar demanding some truly expensive Engex. With a job to do Bumblebee gets to it, but it doesn't stop him from glancing back in the midst of pouring the drinks only to catch a glimpse of Midnight and her freaky silent self whispering to Blitzwing. When he looks up again Blitz is gone, but a quick scan of the club and Bumblebee makes out that signature helm disappearing into one of door to the Alleyway.

Whatever was going to be said between them would need to wait.

Jauntily humming the funerary march, Blitzwing walks up to the coat check and hands over his ticket much to the attendant's confusion as he was leaving sooner than he usually did. With a shrug he says nothing and goes back to grab the bomber jacket. The reason Blitzwing had to blow this popsicle stand was because there were a few traders that had been behind on their payments, definitely skimming from the top, and Megatron wanted him to persuade them to think differently about bending the rules of the contract they had with the Decepticons.

_Tis the life of an enforcer._

But just as the attendant was coming back with his jacket his little honeybee comes sliding into the room, mid-exchange, glaring at him and then the attendant.

"Scram."

Dropping the jacket on the counter they fall back into the depths of the coat room and leave Blitzwing with an angry hornet.

"Humm—"

"You do art."

It was less of a statement and more of an accusation. Blitzwing had put the upsetting conversation out of his mind since he left the bar, but the harsh tone use brought it all back.

"... I fail to zee —"

"Do you or don’t you?"

"Yes. I do." Blitzwing answers slowly, watching as the shorter man's faceplates cycles through a few emotions before stopping on annoyed. It leaves Blitzwing's stomach in his feet and his face burning.

"What? Why? What do you even do?"

"...Sculpture."

Squinting, Bumblebee's annoyance dulls as he asks, "You can do that thing with the hammers and stick?"

"Its called a chisel, und yes. I can vork vith clay und vood as vell." Blitzwing says with a small smile at Bee’s description.

He was quite proud of that fact, but it was embarrassing to be revealing his hobby like this in a public room where anyone could hear.

"Why didn’t you tell me?" Bumblebee says, optics full of hurt and yet Blitzwing is the one full of pain. 

Keeping a tight rein on the bubbling rage Blitzwing tries to sound calm in the face of Bumblebee's incredulity. 

"Jou never asked und jou zeem to be against it." Bitterness gnawing at the edges of his voice despite his best efforts.

"I'm not against it I’m just confused. Its weird and just not, well, like you." 

At that Blitzwing knows his faceplates changes before he can stop it, but he's just so fragging pissed that he doesn't care! He thought he had found someone that wouldn't judge him, dub him as weird. 

As a freak.

Like an alcohol soaked matchstick his fury burns fiercely and he sucks in a heavy breath to yell his own thoughts on the matter. But seeing his Hummelchen stare back at him with wide blue optics, earnestly confused, the fight goes out of Blitzwing just like the matchstick would. But the embers of anger remain.

Turning away, he snatches his jacket off the counter, "It iz not that confusing." 

He feels the faintest of touches at his wrist, but Blitzwing roughly shrugs it off and leaves, not looking back once.

Blitzwing had been called many names for how he acted and was, even more so for his one mundane hobby. It was perfectly acceptable, yet instead of praise he was teased. He hated it! But the agony of being dismissed was even worst when it was coming from Bumblebee.

Bumblebee, who was impressed and enjoyed the minor, though exciting things in life. Who was usually open to a lot... But Bumblebee doesn’t know him enough to make any presumptions of his likes and Blitzwing was stupid for assuming as much.

He always looked forward to his job, but this time he was thrilled to have a reason to keep him away from the main club and keep his buzzing processor off dumb cute little bartenders.

* * *

After four weeks of traveling around the Greater Iacon area and getting accounts back on track Blitzwing could see his state of processor was still very much muddle.

It definitely showed in his work as he had ended up breaking more bones than usual, his anger mixing constantly with his guilt for blowing off Bumblebee. But he had a right to be peeved with the smaller man's reaction.

Yet he was still being eaten up by it.

Bumblebee was easy to read and he could clearly see that the other truly believe what he said and didn't see what he had done wrong. But that just made Blitzwing angrier and thus kept him in this frustrating limbo of wanting to scream at anyone for no reason or showing up on Bumblebee's doorstep and apologizing. 

With this weight still taking up residency in his processor he let himself be escorted into Club Nemesis for a congratulatory drink for his work. For a brief moment he perked up at the thought of seeing the burst of yellow Bumblebee was against the dusky backdrop of the club. But just as quickly as it came, it left as Blitzwing wars with his rage at the whole situation.

He finally makes the decision to keep up the zero contact and bypass the bar entirely, going straight for a table near the VIP seating and telling a passing server to get him an Iced Tea. 

Waiting for his order Blitzwing deliberately looks towards the stage where two entertainers were dancing with large bright fans. With the appearance of focusing on the act he takes a chance to glance towards the bar, and when foot traffic smooths out a bit he can see Bumblebee looking towards him, but he can't tell how he looks. With a huff he goes back to watching the dancers and tells himself he shouldn't feel this involved with someone he wasn't actually involved with. But telling himself this had done nothing but caused him helmaches and filled his vision with crimson. Inhaling what he hoped was a calming breath actually left him feeling more exhausted than clearheaded.

He hated not knowing what he was doing or feeling. With them always so on display him not knowing was a different type of agony all on it's own.

"One Lost Light Iced Tea?"

Jolting at the familiar voice Blitzwing's frown pulls down as he slowly turns to the sight of Orion, aka Bumblebee's roommate, but more importantly Megatron's newest squeeze. This definitely meant he knew and Blitzwing couldn't threaten him like he could any other noisy person. It was only made worse because Orion doesn't look anger, only clearly concern, concerned about something that isn't his problem!

They hold their stare-off long enough that he can see people on the peripheral turning towards them. Not wanting to be anymore in the spotlight he nods to the other an Orion says nothing as he places the drink down. But before Blitzwing can take the drink and mope in an alcohol dazed silence a small napkin sized flyer is placed over it. Looking at it his brow furrows as his helm snaps up, unable or wanting to hold back his rage.

"Vat iz zis?" He hisses, but still loud enough that the other patrons look away.

"He feels awful and after he finally started talking about it he wouldn’t stop," Orion answers calmly as he looks back to the bar. Turning back to him he removes the flyer, but leaves it by his drink, "I'm afraid our other roommate might kill him if he talks about you one more time. Would you be willing to go talk to him about it?"

Grunting at the question Blitzwing ignores him until he takes a long drag of his drink. But he ends up cursing it to the Pit and back because he knows Bumblebee did something to it and it tasted twice as good as it did last time. It burned the back of his throat so well, but mixed perfectly with everything else and Blitzwing knew it was going to hit him hard later tonight and he welcomed it.

"Vhy should I? Maybe I want to be an accomplice." He says mockingly, still irritated because more people knew about his hobby.

Orion frowns at his gallows humor and steps to the right giving him his first real look at Bumblebee in weeks. Blitzwing tells himself he won't, that he doesn't have to look, but he does anyway. Its a brief glance, yet even he can see how miserable Bumblebee looks for that second before the shorter man is trying to busy himself and not look like he was looking after Blitzwing longingly.

"He really is sorry," Turning to Orion the other shakes his head sadly as his gaze focuses on Bumblebee, "He has a tendency to run his mouth faster than it should, but at least when he figures out what went wrong he wants to fix it. Please think about it. You mean a lot to him." Saying the last part meaningfully as he looks back to him.

But Blitzwing just turns away knocking back the rest of his drink. Finished, he slides it back over without looking at the singer, "Another one, but have someone else bring it."

"Of course," He says with a sad little sigh and then he was gone, but he still left the tiny flyer.

And against his best judgement to rip it up and eat the tattered remains Blitzwing picks it up gently, looking it and all the small accents over it earnestly.

* * *

"Vhy zis?" He asks as he flicks the flyer for a small upcoming art exhibition at Bumblebee's helm.

After two hours of ignoring his bug and drinking more of the tampered Iced Tea, Blitzwing was indifferent enough to confront the bartender.

"Rude," Bumblebee whines as he rubs at his helm, "Well I was thinking I wanted to apologize - Which I really do - And to show you how sorry I am I was going to prove to you how open-minded and cultured I am." 

"Jou’re not cultured." 

"I'm not," Bee agrees immediately with his signature smirk, but little by little it collapses before he's looking away ashamed. Blitzwing watches, unsure of what to say, especially when Bumblebee looks up with apologetic and fearful optics.

"But I could be if you wanted me to be. I can try." Bumblebee says softly.

"Don’t," He whispers back, frightened by the mere thought of Bumblebee being anything but his excitable ridiculous self, "Don’t change."

"I won't," Bumblebee smiles for him, "I'm one of a kind."

"Jou are."

And looking down at the discarded flyer his lips lift as he finally understands the gesture. Tapping his finger on the flyer to draws Bumblebee’s attention to it his smile grows bigger as Bumblebee's helm whips back around with wide optics and an expression of pure disbelief.

"Jou did offer, so I think I vill go."

"Really?" Bumblebee asks and nodding his Hummelchen's face transforms into a beaming grin that could light half the city-state, "Great! I mean cool. It’s a date! See you there at six."

"Hey Bumblebee! I need three Sparkeaters and an Event Horizon." A waitress at the end of the counter yells over.

"Coming!" He says over the music, turning back to him he leans up over the counter and plants a quick kiss on Blitzwing's cheek, "See you soon Blitzbrain." 

Even with his heart in his throat Blitzwing can tell he's wearing the silliest grin imaginable, feeling both pleasantly comfortable again and extremely thrilled. Especially now that he has an actually date with his Hummelchen and not a hook-up.

... _Primus! It's our first date! What am I going to wear??!_

Looking to the clock again Bumblebee starts tapping his foot a little louder, if only to drown out the seconds hand's ticking.

"Calm down little buddy," A large comforting hand comes to rest on his shoulder and Bumblebee looks up to his best bud, "You’re more worried than I am and I'm the one putting my stuff out for criticism. He said he'd come so he'll be here." Bulkhead says cheerfully.

"Thanks," Bumblebee says, though halfheartedly, "And why? You shouldn't be scared, you’re stuff is cool and really nice. I'm sure someone will buy it Bulk."

They wait quietly for a few more minutes, the hands getting closer to six and Bumblebee's mood dropping with every second that passes.

Patting his shoulder Bulkhead steps back, "I gotta go inside now, but I'm sure he'll be here."

"That's fine... You know what? I think I'm going to stand closer to the entrance and see if —" And that's when he catches sight of that bomber jacket, "Blitzwing! Hey! Over here!"

Even though he gets Blitz's attention he also gets everyone else's in the museum's main hall too. But ignoring their little glares, to happy to care, he watches as Blitzwing walks over to him with a fond smile. While he's always wearing that bomber jacket today he's wearing something much more causal, which shouldn't surprise Bumblebee, but he had never seen him in anything that wasn't his suit. He still looks nice and he can tell Blitzwing's definitely ironed his grey slacks and light purple button down. There was no sign of his perpetually messy bow tie, instead the top bottom of his shirt is undone.

Overall, causal was a great look on Blitzwing.

"Hummelchen," Blitzwing says and Bumblebee's throat goes dry at how soft he said the petname, and drier still when Blitzwing’s optics rake up and down his form. His causal outfit was pretty simple too, a pair of khakis and a yellow shirt with two white stripes on his right. But he still says, "Jou look good." 

Biting his bottom lip Bumblebee can't help smiling, even more so when he gets a small one in return.

"Thanks. And I'm glad you could make it."

"I said I vas coming. I don't break promises."

Nodding, Bumblebee points behind him to the room set aside for the exhibition, "Want me to show you around?"

"Of course."

When they first walk into the exhibit room Bumblebee starts to become aware this could become awkward fast with him knowing next to zero about artistry while Blitzwing actually did it. But they barely make it pass the door and walk into the first section, all dedicated to sculpture, and Blitzwing is immediately telling him what he liked about the 'Modernism' piece that was meant to express the connective of one point to many. Personally, Bumblebee thought it looked more like a weird hollowed out acorn with harp strings in every which way. But he didn't let that stop him, asking Blitzwing 'why' he thought that and being honestly surprised by how much Blitzwing lights up - as much as he can with his cool faceplates - and just starts explaining everything he knows about it.

It really was a sight and it doesn't help how fancy he sounded as he talked, his smooth as fuck voice made every word sound better. And Bumblebee will not denied he heard less of the words and more of the voice. It was easier to do that and focus on how happy Blitzwing was then focus on how out of depth he felt, wishing he knew a bit to just impress Blitz. But as they continue through section and pass into an area with more noticeable large jugs and bowls he gets his chance. Stopping in front of a large flat dish he has the chance to say he thinks the glossiness looks nice or that the leaves in the corners were really intricate, something basic but shows that he's trying. What falls out of his mouth is,

"It's head kinda looks like a deer."

Slapping his hands over his mouth he doesn't dare look up to see how Blitzwing has reacted.

"It’s ze coat of arms for Rodion. Und zat's a tidal crawler."

Turning his helm to the right a bit Bumblebee can make out that the 'antlers' of the deer were the feelers for the water creature. Burying his warm face in his hands Bumblebee groans at his slip-up, only to hear someone trying to keep a laugh in. Peaking through his fingers he sees Blitzwing fighting a smile as he places a hand over his mouth. 

Looking down at him with a touch of humor in his optics he says, "It does look like zat doesn't it?" 

Bumblebee lets his hands drop and is at a lost for words as he watches Blitzwing walk over to the next person's show piece.

_He's not mad. He thinks it's funny... Maybe I can do this._

As they continue through Bumblebee tries again for nice, but still funny comments, about the remaining artwork - quietly though, he learned his lesson - and Blitzwing replies with his own or a short chuckle. It has Bumblebee feeling league more comfortable than before, even more so with how relaxed and happy Blitzwing looked.

Walking away from the pottery section Bumblebee thinks he can see Blitzwing's point of view of loving art and has to say it's not so bad. As they walk through the paintings Bumblebee notices a lot of the paintings are of people posing for the artists. Smiling to himself, Bumblebee thinks he has a way to throw his partner off a bit and make today a bit more fun.

"So question?

"Yes?"

"Ever had one? A muse?" Bumblebee asks as he turns around to walk backwards, "To have some worldwind fantastical romance we always hear about?"

"Not truly." Blitzwing says with a blank look. 

Frowning at the lack of response he tries a different route.

"Ever think about sculpting me?"

Interlocking his fingers he brings them up to rest against his left cheek and cants his hip to the left too like another person in a nearby picture. Looking up from under hooded optics Bumblebee is sure he could flustered Blitzwing this way.

"I would make a great model. Don't cha think?"

Blitzwing comes to a full stop and stares at him, searchingly, and Bumblebee has a feeling it wasn't one of his best jokes. Before he can backtrack Blitzwing steps into his space and bends down, his expression icier than usual. Nervously Bumblebee drops the pose and tries to smile, ready to shrug it off as a bad joke, but it falters when Blitzwing's lips thin into a devious smirk.

"If jou could stay still," He whispers before his faceplates switch over to Random and he purrs quietly, "Zen jou vould be ze cutest und most delectable muse around."

With a quick lick to one of his sensitive horns Bumblebee has to bite back a moan as Blitzwing's persona changes back to his usual Icy cool state. He stands up, straightening his jacket and walks away leaving Bumblebee frozen at how composed he was after that. Quickly searching around to make sure no one else saw he sighs in relief that the area they were in was mostly empty. Stumbling after the taller man he finds himself in front of Bulkhead's country landscapes and more abstract works.

"Jour friend iz very talented." Blitzwing says coolly, sparing a smirk for him.

Turning away from the heated look Bumblebee looks for Bulkhead, if only for a moment to compose himself.

"I’m sure he would love to hear that," He says as he waves his friend over, "Talk." 

Bulkhead stops halfway to returning Blitzwing's handshake at the somewhat harsh way Bumblebee demanded, but Blitzwing just chuckles and reaches out to complete the handshake with one of his dumb charming smiles.

"Excuse my companion's brutish manners." He says trying to sound more put together than he was.

But he wasn't fooling Bumblebee. He wasn't fooling anyone. He was as much as wildcard as Bumblebee was. Worse even! He's not licking people in public spaces!

"Oh its fine. Nothing new." Bulkhead waves off the apology.

"Hey!"

But the two tall dummies laugh at his perfectly allowed outrage so he turns away from them in a huff.

"Bee, you know it's true. Don't sound so offended."

"Well I see my brilliant personality isn’t needed so I'll just go 'offend' Prowl then."

"But you do that on a regular day." Bulkhead says in a teasing way.

And turning back to glare at him he sees Bulkhead grinning and Blitzwing fully turned away, his shoulders shaking in contained laughter. Despite the teasing he wasn't going to let them think they got off easy. Turning back he walks away with his dignity, but isn't far enough when he still hears them talking.

"He iz a vonderful handful."

"Yeah and he’s pretty cool too.

"I agree."

"He's always there for you in a bunch. Helped me move all my piece in here today."

"Hmm. Really? Did he inspire anything?"

"Uh actually..."

Smiling to himself and knowing he was a great friend has Bumblebee feeling much lighter as he lets the two geek out about art while he happily goes about his other plans. But bothering Prowl only last so long until Optimus comes by and pushes him all the way back to Blitzwing. They stay another half an hour before leaving the exhibition, stopping briefly to tell Bulkhead and Optimus goodbye as they neatly package up fourteen of the twenty works Bulkhead had sold. With a promise for a small celebration later for Bulk's accomplishment Blitzwing walks Bumblebee out into the still sunny mid-summer night.

"So I guess art isn’t so..." And making an exaggerated bored-out-of-his-mind face as he goes to undo the lock on his greying bike, "Meh. At least if you have someone to talk to about it."

"Zat iz one of ze points of art," Blitzwing agrees, "To discuss ze style, ze reason behind it, und about ze point ze piece express... Und in other causes make funny comments about it."

Smiling lightly at that and the recent memory of them doing so has an idea popping into Bumblebee's head. Checking his watch he grabs Blitz's hand and tugs him closer.

"You have a minute? There's something I want to show you."

It really takes them ten minutes to get across the two blocks to Matrix Park and another five to the top of the Stairs. As always they were brightly colored and designed with the auras and stars that could be viewed in the actual sky during the Lights of Prima celebration when Iacon had a mandatory three-hour-blackout. But right now it was just a perfect spot to see Hadeen setting on the horizon, Iacon's buildings being perfectly situated to show the setting sun and the rest of the enormous park. And if they looked down they would see how the waning sunlight illuminates the colorful minerals in the obsidian steps.

"Isn’t it nice?" Bumblebee asks looking down at the steps before looking out towards the lakes that dotted the park, "When I'm out riding for fun I sometimes stop here. It's a really nice view and just makes you feel good."

"I agree. It iz also very much like ze art jour friend makes."

Bumblebee hadn't thought of it like that. Nudging Blitzwing with a teasing grin he asks, "So does that make me an artist now?"

"Not at all," He huffs happily, "Stick to jour mixing. Zat iz ze only art jou vill ever be good at."

"I can live with that." Bumblebee says with a shrug.

They go back to watching the sun set, but the silence isn't as comfortable as it could have been and Bumblebee realizes he never actually apologized.

"What made you like any art?"

Blitzwing doesn't answer right away, but when he does it's heartbreakingly quiet.

"Besides ze beauty of it, it does fill me vith a passion to because I can build instead of break. I can be great at both things, but only one requires patience... if jou have notice patience izn't synonymous vith me," He says with a tentative smile that's there and gone, "But vith my sculptures I can. Und ze peace iz... vonderful."

If Bumblebee had feel worst about making fun of art before it didn't compare to anything now. The guilt that had been eating him up since that night had grown again and now he felt lower than dirt and all because he was upset that he didn’t know about this side of Blitzwing. And that lead to him being upset in himself for just letting his words get ahead of him again.

"That - That does sounds nice."

He only hears a hum in return and knows now is the best time to say he's sorry.

"Blitz. Look," Pausing after getting the other's attention Bumblebee has to look away to collect himself before he can look into those optics again, "Look. About what I said - Its just... It was - Seeing you and then thinking about what art was to me - Its - I was just thinking 'No way. Is Blitz like out to lunch' and I shouldn’t have —"

"Hey! Don’t even think about it!"

Whipping his helm around to the idiot that just ruined his apology he sees a cop running up to him.

"What?"

"Walkin' your bike down these steps. Don't think about!" The baby cop tells him, his southern accent catching on some of his words.

"I wasn’t even —"

"Don’t," And the cop holds up a hand to stop him from speaking before pointing at his optics with two digits and then pointing at him with the exact same digits, "I’m watchin' you."

Glaring back at the cop the other walks away, but not without looking over his shoulder every couple of seconds. Bumblebee turns back to Blitzwing ready to apologize for that cop ruining things when another idea comes to him. Something that would make at least the two of them happy.

Grinning, he elbows Blitzwing, "Hey. Betcha' I could ride my bike down the Stairs."

Looking away from the cop, Blitzwing slowly blinks at him before looking down the steps with a slow grin coming across his lips too, "I'll be vaiting at ze bottom. Half way und jou get some of jour bail money."

"Whole way?"

"Ve’ll see." He says with a suave smirk and a wink. The same one that hooked and reeled Bumblebee in, in the first place.

Grinning wide as he watches Blitzwing disappear down the stairs Bumblebee backs up with his bike in tow because this bet was going to need some speed to win. And to get away from the screaming cop if he got caught him.

* * *

Slipping his tongue between Blitzwing's lips Bumblebee glides it across his sharper dentae just like he likes. The reaction is instant and Blitzwing is moaning into the kiss. Grinning at that Bumblebee nips at Blitzwing's bottom lip, shivering at the growl coming from the taller man. Stroking his hands down his sides, Bumblebee eagerly lets him deepen the kiss and can only hold on tight when Blitzwing pulls him fully into his arms, carrying Bumblebee through the apartment. It was his first time here, but he could care less about Blitz's interior decorating, unless it was the bed.

He loves falling into bed with Blitzwing. He just did.

Bumblebee doesn’t remember exactly why or how they first fell into bed except that it wasn't a bed but actually the back seat of a car… or was it a limo? Either way, they had a steady thing going, and while Bumblebee won’t say it out loud he really did missed it. The giggling, the heat of the moment, the sex in general was amazing, and the snuggling afterwards was great. Honestly just being wanted the way he was is a huge deal to him and it was all perfectly wrapped up in these moments. And whatever this was Bumblebee wasn’t going to mess it up again.

As Blitzwing gently lays him out on the bed he deepens the kiss before leaning back to kiss down his neck, nipping at throat as he gently unbuttons his shirt. Very much the opposite of what Bumblebee had done, which was rip Blitz's shirt wide open before they made it through the threshold of the apartment.

Could anyone really blame him though? Really?

Sliding his hands up the hard planes of Blitzwing's chest Bumblebee rest one of his wandering hands over his thundering heart. Shivering at a sharp, but wonderful bite to his neck Bumblebee opens his optics to see Blitzing taking hold of that hand and affectionately kissing his palm.

Gazing down at him with hooded optics he sighs into Bumblebee's palm, "Miss zis. Jour reaction. Ze warmth... Just jou. I missed jou."

At the confession Bumblebee's heart lodges itself in his throat, his mind unable to really comprehend what to say to that. When it does reboot the first thing is 'You shouldn't have left' just on tip of his tongue, still a little upset about what happened. But he shoves those awful thoughts away and focuses on the here and now. Moving his captured hand from Blitzwing's careful hold he smooths his hand over the man's sharp cheek, thumb rubbing softly along the edge. Smiles break out across both their faceplates as Blitzwing nuzzles into the caress.

"I shouldn't have made fun of you. I’m sorry."

Drawing his lips back across his palm again Blitzwing peppers it with kisses.

"Jou shouldn't have, but I forgive jou," Blitzwing tells him softly as he kisses the top of Bumblebee’s helm, "Und I think I've punish jou long enough."

"Or not enough."

_Stuck your foot in your mouth again Bee._

It didn't matter what situation Bumblebee was in he really didn't have control over his mouth, but he wasn't one to wimp out either.

Stretching out and raising his arms above his helm, Bumblebee rests his hands back against the sheets and gives Blitz a sultry look. But soon after putting himself on display he realizes he was at a disadvantage.

Sitting back, Blitzwing places one of his large hands on Bumblebee’s hip and the pressure and warmth draws a shocked gasp from the shorter man as his optics trail up the enforcer's body. Thick thighs hold down his slender legs and Blitz's trim waist and strong chest were even more perfect at this angle with his shirt undone, making him unfairly hot. And that devilish smirk it was too much as he gazes down at him like a hungry predator, it was enough to make Bumblebee swoon.

Slowly closing the distance between them Bumblebee is so focused on the beautiful scene in front of him getting closer he doesn't notices Blitzwing's other hand taking hold of his outstretched wrists and pushing them into the mattress below. The sudden show of strength and Blitzwing's hotness in general has Bumblebee moaning and arching up, trying to make contact with more of that teasing warmth above him. But it's just out of reach.

"Zat can be arranged." Is purred in his audial and Bumblebee has to bite his bottom lip so not to whine at how sexy Blitz was being.

"T-Think you can handle it?" He taunts back with shaky bravado.

"... But jou..."

And blinking down at him all traces of that sexy hunk he was is gone and Bumblebee can't help grinning at causing confusion. But Blitz's confusion becomes a soft look as he chuckles lowly leaning the rest of the way down and kissing up the side of Bumblebee's helm to one of his horns, his fingers interlocking with one of his hands. Closing his optics at the pleasure Bumblebee whimpers as Blitzwing grinds down against him, still chuckling against his sensitive horns.

"Jou make me crazy hummelchen." He whispers next to his audial, the rumbling of his accented voice making Bumblebee tremble.

"Same too you to Blitzbrain." Smiling as Blitzwing goes in for another kiss.

The kiss goes from passionate to tender and sweet. But Blitzwing moves away again, frowning Bumblebee opens his optics to ask 'why', but stops short at what he sees. He hadn't move as far away as before so Bumblebee can see everything so clearly. The raw caring and ... and love that Blitz had for him as he gazes at him with the tiniest and softest smile he had ever seen. It made his face burn and his emotions swelled in conflicting ways. It was all too much, but Bumblebee wanted it all anyway.

But not yet.

Looking away from the vulnerable gaze he struggles to say anything with his heart beating so hard it hurt.

"S-so are-are you going show me how much you missed me or do I have to finish myself?" He stutters slightly as he tries to quiet his own true thoughts and feelings about Blitzwing.

"A delight, I'm sure to zee, but another time," He says smoothly, "I have a little honeybee to gobble up."

Letting go of his other hand Bumblebee quickly wraps his arms around Blitzwing's shoulders, chuckling at the weird phrase, but happy he didn't ask for more than he's ready to give.

"You crazy - Ah! - Yes! Right there. So good. Do - Umm Ahhh ..."

* * *

"Morning Bumblebee."

Grunting at the smug voice he struggles to crack open an optic to see Prowl looking perfectly put together at 9 am.

"Still too early." He grumbles and closes his optic, blindly reaching out for the table that he knew was close by. 

He forgot to turn off his alarm for the weekend and was running on only five hours of sleep. It also didn’t help that his stomach was a little queasy after all the ice cream he and Blitz ate last night after getting really _really_ reacquainted after a month. Smirking to himself at those memories Bumblebee runs right into the table, hip-checking it, and waking himself up a bit more.

Cursing at the table he goes to sit down —

"Bumblebee what is this?"

Or he was going to.

Looking over he sees Prowl staring at something out in the hallway, which was weird, but Bumblebee's brain wasn't enough awake to have any theories, smart or dumb. 

"What's what?" He asks around a yawn.

"Come over here. It's important."

"It’s the morning Prowl. I don’t wanna."

But seeing the challenging look of 'Don’t make me come over there' Bumblebee sighs loudly as he throws his hands up to the ceiling. Stomping over he bumps into Prowl, or tries, but he moves and Bumblebee hits the doorframe instead. But he still makes it out into the hallway.

"Now what is so... Oh... Wow."

The new motorized scooter in front of their door would be important.

It was bright yellow with a black racing strip on one side and a yellow helmet with matching horns hanging from the handle bar. With all the excitement yesterday it wasn't his biggest concern, but Bumblebee was worried about how he would get around since his free transport gave out the other day at the park. He loved that bike, but it obviously couldn't handle his hard knock fast-paced life. But this scooter might have a better chance. 

"It comes with a note."

And passing it over Bumblebee sees Blitzwing's fancy writing saying, _You deserve it - Blitzwing_ （〜>ڡ<)〜 _XO_

But he's more focused on the paper stapled beneath it, which he could see was a clipping of today's Vector Sigma Gazette. Curious he folds the note back to read what the report says and has to stop from laughing several times.

#### Mid-Summer rabble-rousers elude Police

~~~~~~~*✧*~~~~~~~

Two unknown mechs lead Police on humorous tour of Iacon's Zeta Quarter

~~~~~~~*✧*~~~~~~~

Late last evening, two unknown suspects were perused by EPF forces for disturbing the peace in Matrix Park. The officer on sight, junior officer Hotshot, states he told the smaller yellow helmed man to not take his bike down the Vector Prima-Vectorum Staircase, warning him twice. Despite these warnings the hoodlum rode his bike down the famous landmark and quickly made his get-away with his partner in crime, who ran along side him. In their escape, two frozen Energon stands, six patrons, and several titanium geese were disturbed and knocked over. This caused many more officers that were patrolling the park to follow suit. Exiting Matrix Park through the Solus Parkway entrance a dilapidated bike matching the description of the rider's bike was found with a broken chain. The police were then confronted by a concern citizen, stating, that the larger of the two hoodlums with a Tyger Paxian accent broke into and stole a grey Hudson Hornet. The car was illegally parked there and was an accidental perfect get-away car. It has since been found parked in front of the Onyx Parkway Entrance and returned to its own with the appropriate fine. The police followed as quickly as they could, trailing them pass many of the tourists spots of our great city and putting on a interesting show for all the visitors that night before losing the trail around the Stellar Galleries. The officers have not found any clues to where the troublemakers disappeared to, though a lookalike was accidentally arrested later that night. The Elite Police Force Chief, Ultra Magnus, would like to personally apologizes... _Cont. Pg. 3_

When his bike gave out by the park and they took the car to get away from the cops with Blitzwing losing their tail by pulling into an underground garage of some fancy studio apartments just outside the Zeta Quarter. He had then revealed that it his apartment was here and that since Bumblebee was currently on the run he should hide out here with him and the rest was history.

Sexy history that is.

Passing the note back to Prowl he starts wheeling the scooter into the apartment, beaming when he sees the extra tire it comes with if he ever blows one. Oh yes, he was definitely going to get up to mischief with this beauty.

"You’re going to create such havoc." Prowl says disappointingly as he reads.

"You know it!" 

"So it's safe to say you've both made up?" Prowl asks as he closes the door.

"Yep! And got free ice cream afterwards and a bit more." He tells him with a sly smile that has Prowl shaking his helm and looking to Primus for answers.

"You're turning into a criminal Bumblebee. And it’s not like you weren’t a criminal nuisance before."

"Thanks Prowl." He says, grinning as he bounces over to the phone to call Blitzwing up to thank him for the present.

His secretive roommate only hums and walks away, but Bumblebee spies a tiny smile and knows Prowl's happy for him. Or at least happy that he won't be needling him anymore with his complaining. Either way Bumblebee had a new scooter and his thing with Blitzwing was back to normal, he couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> The phrase 'out to lunch' is and idiom I heard recently in a 1950's show and thought I'd put it in. It means too confused to know what's really happening or used in the show they didn't seem all there.
> 
> As for the lovely present Blitzwing got his little honeybee, it's a [Vespa ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/272678952421281871/) 98 II series 1947. He had to reward him for his first crime and winning the bet. Well a little more rewarding (¬‿¬) Blitz just loves him some Bee! ♡♡♡ 🐝 
> 
> Also, I realized that the font I used in the first story works better as a news font so I used it here and made the font for the poem much fancier and will continue to uses these when needed.


End file.
